


Amén

by Infp4ashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Desperate Sam Winchester, Dirty Thoughts, Enthusiastic Consent, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Loss of Virginity, M/M, POV Second Person, Possessive Dean Winchester, Possessive Sam Winchester, Power Bottom Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infp4ashes/pseuds/Infp4ashes
Summary: "Sus ojos te excavan los huesos. Todo lo que no dijo pero que está ahí, en el trasfondo de sus palabras, te sacude como una bomba nuclear: hoy se termina todo.Hoy empieza todo.No sabés cuál de las dos opciones te da más pánico."
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Amén

**Author's Note:**

> Hace años que tengo este texto guardado, esperando para conocer el mundo. Pero por un motivo u otro, jamás me animaba a subirlo. Ahora que encontré más confianza en mi y mi escritura... taraaa. Aunque nadie lo llegue a leer, al menos me quedo contenta con que lo dejé libre, fuera de mi. Y si alguien lo lee, va a ser un mimo enorme en el alma: muchísimas gracias, de ante mano; espero que te/les guste o, al menos, entretenga/distraiga un rato. Paz y amor 💜  
> PD: esto pasa en la temporada que ustedes quieran que pase. ✨

Tenés ganas de fumar. 

Jamás tuviste curiosidad por incursionar en ese vicio, sinceramente. Es la primera vez que sentís la necesidad de prender un cigarrillo y aspirarlo hasta que te exploten los pulmones, hasta que se te pudra la poca salud que te queda.

_Silencio_.

Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no? 

Lo sabés muy bien, lo sabés _demasiado bien_ para tu _propio_ bien. A esta altura del partido ya ni siquiera te preguntás _porqué_ o _cómo_ es que estás envuelto en una situación como esta. Después de todo, estás más allá de todo bien o mal. En el sentido más literal que pueda existir. 

Aparentemente, el arma con la que tu linaje eligió jugar en esta ruleta Rusa cósmica tenía _todas_ las recámaras llenas… así que tu destino se escribió en sangre, con muerte, oscuridad, tragedias y _crueldad_. De otra forma, nada de todo esto tendría siquiera un ápice de sentido. Ni el que tu madre fuera criada para ser un arma, ni el que tu padre fuera deformado por el dolor hasta límites irreconocibles, ni el que Sammy lleve el infierno y la desgracia en su interior -la maldición de ser quién es tiñéndole las células-…, o el que vos, bueno. El que vos seas un soldado al que le demostraron que todo en lo que creía jamás existió, en un primer lugar; al que le mostraron que nada, jamás, había sido real, para empezar. 

Así que, sí. Ese es el único justificativo que encontrás para que terminaras siendo un soldado exiliado, perdido, sin rumbo, atrapado en una lucha más grande de lo que la raza humana puede soportar, entre los Titanes de la mismísima existencia. 

_Silencio_.

En fin. No es como si fueras a sucumbir ante las ganas de fumar. _O a la otra necesidad._ Que se jodan las primeras veces. 

Apretás el volante hasta que los nudillos se te ponen blancos, tan pálidos como los cadáveres y espectros a los que le das caza. Sentís cómo él observa cada uno de tus movimientos y tics, percibís cómo te traga con los ojos. Dios, hasta casi que podés saber lo que está pensando, imaginando, _deseando_. 

Porque sos un desastre de hombre—

 _borracho, mentiroso, asesino, terco, sexópata_ —, 

pero si hay algo que _no_ sos, es ciego, estúpido: hay un lenguaje al que comprendés como si lo hubieras parido, o como si éste hubiera sido creado a partir de tu código genético -ah, la ironía... el chiste no te pasa desapercibido-. Y lo ves, clarito como el agua, en cada una de sus posturas o silencios crípticos; lo ves en él con casi la misma definición con la que sus ojos se vuelven más miel y café que bosque y petricor cuando el sol se desprende del horizonte para fugarse una vez más hacia otro ocaso. O como cuando éste vuelve a renacer por las mañanas y su luz tiene una calidez fría, casi fantasmal. 

Hablando de mañanas, como las odiás, últimamente. Jamás fuiste una persona madrugadora, es verdad, pero ahora las aborrecés con una dureza que iguala a la necesidad enferma con la que las esperás. Porque donde éstas antes eran un remolino inconexo de rostros, curvas, maquillaje, pieles suaves y perfumes dulces…, ahora son el mismo rostro, las mismas planicies, la misma piel suave y al mismo tiempo maciza, curtida por el esfuerzo y las urgencias imprevistas que obligan a sobre-exigir esos límites que ya se creían establecidos; ahora huelen igual, a hogar, Impala, hoteles, cerveza y cuero. 

Ahora las mañanas no te encuentran cansado, sí, pero con ese zumbido placentero en los músculos que indicaba que habías descargado todas las energías y demandas sobre un cuerpo cálido, palpitante y entregado. No. Ahora te encuentran rígido, excitado, angustiado, intentando resistir _(lo)_ —

 _porque si no le estamparías la cara contra el colchón, le apretujarías los muslos hasta que te dolieran los dedos; le comerías el culo hasta que pudieras cogerlo sin más preparación que esa, como un animal, a lo bruto_ —, 

y así no cagarla catastróficamente. 

Lo que te estás esforzando para mantener aunque sea un miligramo de cordura y equilibrio es más de lo que cualquier persona tendría que verse obligada a soportar. Es tan injusto... 

Pero esa no es la cuestión, no puntualmente, al menos. El quid de la cuestión es, ¿ _cómo_? ¿Por qué pasa todo esto? ¿ _Quién es_ esa criatura que logró trastornar al famoso _“Sin sentimentalismos baratos, por favor; yo solo creo en los amores de una sola noche: hay Winchester para todas pero intimidad y compromiso para ninguna”_ hasta tal extremo que lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano _todos- los-jodidos-días_?

_Silencio._

_Silencio._

La respuesta, si la dijeras en voz alta a cualquiera de las personas que te conocen o saben sobre vos -si estuvieras lo suficientemente trastornado como para cometer semejante barbaridad-, haría que se cayeran de culo. Y haría que más de una persona te denunciara por enfermo, pervertido y desviado antes de que sus culos siquiera llegaran al suelo. O una vez que terminen de vaciar las entrañas contra el mismo, una de dos. 

¿No sería esa la mayor sátira de todas? Dean Winchester ingresado en un Psiquiátrico por _desviado_ , no por ver fantasmas, conocer demonios, etc. De todas formas, tendrían toda la razón del mundo en hacerlo. Si tuvieras las fortaleza suficiente, tal vez hasta lo harías por tus propios medios. Pero sos débil, _egoísta_. 

Podés justificarte todo lo que quieras, hasta en el interior de tu mente, como lo estás haciendo ahora..., pero la realidad es que todas las mañanas son una completa mierda debido a algo que es impuro. Incorrecto. Algo que no debería suceder bajo ningún aspecto posible. 

Toda esta locura es porque tu hermano, tu _hermanito_ _Sammy_ , siempre está a tu lado. Todas las perras noches y mañanas, enroscándote las caderas con sus piernas infinitas o haciendo que tus brazos se ciernan y encierren celosamente alrededor de su cintura mientras acurruca su espalda contra tu pecho _un poco más_ , _siempre_ un poco más. Su calor, su cuerpo, su sangre, sus omóplatos, su _todo_ repiquetea persistentemente contra vos, contra tu cuerpo sobrecargado de fiebre, _ansias_... ¿Y qué es lo que hacés para parar todo ese delirio de mierda, para perpetuar los intentos de ser un jodido buen y _digno_ hermano mayor; para hacer bien _aunque sea_ una mísera cosa...? 

Nada.

Te limitás a dejarlo ahí, justo como está. Tranquilo, saliéndose con la suya. A veces hasta te da ternura, toda la situación; porque Sam es un metro noventa de músculos firmes y piel morena pero se ve y se siente _delicado_ , cuando le devolvés el abrazo. O cuando lo sentís _vibrar_ , aunque parezca una locura, cuando al final terminás por agarrarlo y lo retenés contra tu cuerpo. Porque sí, en algún punto de la madrugada, todo termina _superándote_ y te volvés un sentimental de mierda... besás su frente, percibiendo como _algo_ , _todo_ , se te desencaja por dentro. 

Pero jamás lo admitirías, ni aunque te desollaran vivo. 

Sinceramente, en esos momentos te dan _ganas de llorar, rezar, parar_ , respirar, jadear, _gritar_..., continuar justo _así_ , para _siempre_. Todo junto. Y no necesariamente en ese orden. Te debatís en una encrucijada de anhelos: magullarlo o quitarle todas esas cosas que te aturden y aturden a base de trompadas o _mordidas_. Agarrar una de las tantas armas que tenés en el Impala y dispararte en las piernas, o en el estómago. O volarte la tapa de los sesos, ¿quién sabe? Capaz que de esa forma sufrís menos. Capaz que así no estarías _dale que te dale_ , todo el día, pensando en tocarlo, en _hurgar_ hasta en los lugares que ni tu vieja le vio de bebé. 

Sí. Estás enfermo. 

Enfermo, trastornado, jodidamente _mal_.

Y sí, es probable que el pegarte un tiro sea la elección correcta. De esa forma no estarías todo el tiempo buscándolo, así dejarías de estar obsesionado por encontrar pistas o indicios donde no los hay—

 _donde no_ corresponde _que_ estén _pero_ están _; resplandeciendo de la misma forma que los faros del Impala sobre la ruta en este momento, acuchillando la incipiente penumbra en do_ s—, 

jugando a las escondidas con una mirada por acá, un toque por allá, una mordida de labio por ahí, una sonrisa torcida _por todos lados_... 

Pero lo peor de estas eternas noches, madrugadas y amaneceres en los que Sam se te enrosca como una boa es cuando no para de _suspirar_ entre sueños. 

A veces hasta tiene la audacia de hacer pucheros y fruncir el ceño como si..., como si pudiera adivinar tus pensamientos suicidas y autodestructivos _incluso_ cuando está dormido, como si pudiera leerte la mente _siempre_..., aunque suene descabellado. O como si incluso durmiendo le _doliera_ la sola e hipotética idea de perderte. Y eso no hace más que joderlo todo _aún más_.

Porque ahí es cuando se te acurruca contra la garganta -en ese hueco entre el cuello y el hombro que era su segunda cama, cuando era chiquito-, en ese rincón que siempre reservaste para él y nadie más. Y, en cierto punto, es horrible, _nefasto_ : porque en esos momentos, de golpe, vuelve a ser el nene que fue hace lo que ya parece toda una vida atrás…, un nene encerrado en el cuerpo de un gigante. Y busca tu pulso, busca los latidos de tu corazón como hacen los cachorros cuando son tan pequeños y vulnerables que ni siquiera llegaron a abrir los ojos; una de sus manotas aprieta la remera andrajosa que usás como pijama, y te hace recordar _por qué no_ te volás los sesos. 

Pero entonces, cuando sus labios balbucean tu nombre en medio de otro suspiro sofocado, recordás _por qué si_ querés hacerlo, por qué te lo planteás todos los malditos días... 

Y como si todo eso fuera poco, su otra manota tiene la _desfachatez_ de agarrarte el muslo, de enganchar tu pierna sobre su cintura y hacer que tu pija choque contra la suya de una forma que _jamás_ debería suceder entre hermanos, entre dos personas con la misma sangre en las venas; entre dos personas que compartieron el mismo útero, por el amor a todo lo que se _supone_ que es _sagrado_. 

Le subís el volumen al estéreo sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que suena, cuadrás los hombros mientras acelerás la velocidad un par de números por arriba de lo permitido. 

El punto es que, bajo ninguna circunstancia, desde _ningún punto de vista_ , hay excusas para tu… reacción, respuesta. Como quieras ponerle. El tan solo recordar lo dura que se te pone la pija en esos momentos hace que _vuelvas_ a plantearte si es posible morir de sobreestimulación, abstinencia. O de tanto _reprimir_. Porque estar tan _rígido_ e _impotente_ consigue que no te quede más remedio que enfrentar y ser _consciente_ de que terminás, _cada jodido día_ , en el mismo lugar donde empezás: en Sam, tu cruz personal, tu Pecado Original.

Sammy.

_Silencio._

_Silencio._

“Revisé todos los diarios impresos que tenemos, al igual que los online, y nada.” Resopla Sam, exhausto. Se le nota que está tan hastiado y pasado de rosca como vos. Se te retuercen las tripas. “No hay ningún caso en los pueblos limítrofes.” 

“Capaz que no buscaste como deberías.” Replicás, mordaz. Están en la ruta desde hace dos horas, pasaron casi cinco desde que comiste por última vez... Y ya no recordás cuando fue la _última vez_ que dormiste bien. _Necesitás_ un caso. La rutina que crearon ambos para ignorar todo lo que pasa por las madrugadas empieza a pesar, a pasar factura, después de tantos meses. “Cuando encontremos un maldito hotel me fijo yo.”

“Busqué perfectamente, _de nada_.” Bufa entre dientes, sardónico. Cierra la notebook con un golpe seco y después la tira en el asiento de atrás con más brusquedad de la necesaria, junto con los diarios que hasta hace unos segundos se desparramaban hasta encima de la tapa de la guantera abierta, que Sam usó de mesada. “Pero si preferís ser un cretino desagradecido, buscá todo lo que quieras. No vas a encontrar nada, de todas formas.”

“Sí, sí, ya vamos a ver.” Movés el cuello de un lado para el otro, haciendo que las vértebras chasqueen sonoramente. Estás nervioso, _histérico_. Necesitás que haya un caso, el que sea. Si hay hombres lobo o vampiros, muchísimo mejor: de esa manera vas a poder descargar toda la frustración, y la ira que viene con ella, también.

Sí, una masacre no te vendría nada mal…, chorros de sangre, carne mutilada por todos lados, machete que entra—

 _o podrías agarrarlo del pelo, hacer que le duela, que se queje; forzar cada uno de sus límites hasta dejarlo hecho polvo, hasta que sea un manojo de sudor, saliva y moretones…_ —, 

machete que sale. Disparos en medio de la frente, cabezas que ruedan... 

Sí, necesitás eso, definitivamente.

“Tenemos que apurarnos. Si nos agarra la tormenta en medio de esta ruta, cagamos, _Dean_.” Dice tu nombre de una forma casi vulgar, como si estuvieran en una porno de segunda. Tus instintos leen entre sus líneas sin problemas, afilados y experimentados como las técnicas integradas a fuego que usás para exterminar la existencia de cualquier criatura o monstruo… pero tu cabeza empieza a cuestionar cuánta cordura te queda. ¿Estás imaginando cosas? ¿Es posible que tu deseo lo esté exagerando _todo_ , _trastornándolo_ todo? Casi que rogás que sea así. Todo sería más manejable, de esa forma. “Si nos quedamos estancados acá, no pienso dormir en el asiento del copiloto otra vez: vas a tener que hacer lugar en la parte de atrás para mí también, te guste o no, _Dean_.”

No. No lo estás imaginando. Tu nombre se le resbala de los labios como vino añejo, oscuro, dulce, _picante_. Casi que lo desnuda entre paladar y lengua. 

Sin siquiera darte cuenta, desviás la mirada de la ruta porque, _¿en serio?_ ¿De verdad acaba de decirte lo que acabás de escuchar, _en el contexto en el que están_ , con todo lo que está pasando entre ustedes? Parpadeás una, dos—

 _pero no está pasando nada entre ustedes, no realmente. Al menos por ahora. Y ese es justamente el problema, ¿no? Deseás con todas tus fuerzas vitales que no fuera así, que pasara todo, entre los dos_ —,

tres veces, tragás saliva. No es el momento para pensar ese tipo de cosas; _por favor_ , ahora no.

¿Dónde quedó el Sammy sutil, que prefería influenciar en vez de atacar? Algo de todas tus cavilaciones se te debe notar en los ojos, porque te aguanta el contacto visual sin parpadear, como desafiándote. ¿A qué? No tenés idea. No querés saberlo. 

O, mejor dicho, lo sabés… pero preferís hacerte bien el estúpido.

“¿Pasa algo?” Te mira con una mezcla de fiereza y debilidad que te hace punzar y escocer los dedos, los ojos. Esto está jodido para los dos. Están hundidos en la mierda hasta la cabeza. Pero a él pareciera importarle cada vez menos.

“No, para nada.” Le respondés con desdén; ácido y sarcástico como pocas veces en tu vida. Enfocás la mirada en el horizonte, donde las escasas luces de mercurio se funden y desaparecen con la oscuridad naciente. “¿Debería?” Y bueno, ¿qué más da? Jamás dijiste que eras un Santo: dos pueden jugar al mismo juego, más cuando vos te encontrás a punto de desarrollar un dolor de cabeza de proporciones bélicas.

“Sí. Debería. En especial en este momento.” Gira su cuerpo por completo hacia vos, dándole la espalda a la ventana del copiloto. Hasta tiene el _tupé_ de imprimirle _inocencia y picardía_ a su voz; una sonrisa irónica repiquetea entre sus bocales, desfigurando las consonantes. “De hecho, creo que tenemos que hablar. Justo ahora.” 

Ah, ese descaro es puramente Winchester. Vas a matarlo. Si no se cruzan con un hotel en los próximos quince, _no_ , diez minutos, vas a girar el volante y tirar todo, _literalmente_ , por la colina que está a tu izquierda.

“No me jodás, Sam.” Le escupís entre dientes, de la peor forma en la que podés. Porque los límites son _necesarios_ , hay leyes divinas y mandamientos que mantener, _honrar_. Aun cuando no sos religioso y te cagás en la sociedad entera - _de nada_ -, hay fronteras que no se cruzan. Fronteras que _no vas_ a cruzar. Así que, si _debés_ alejarlo, lo vas a hacer. Cada vez que puedas y tengas las fuerzas, _lo vas a hacer_. Aunque te mueras cada vez un poco más en el proceso... qué le hace un crimen más a un delincuente, ¿no? “Hay tantas cosas que _tendríamos_ que hacer y _no_ hacemos…, el rol de hipócrita te queda _horrible_.”

Y por un hermoso y glorioso momento, el silencio entre ambos -sacando lo que sea que dejaste sonando como ruido ambiental-, parece haber llegado para quedarse. Denso, abrasivo, imponente, sí, pero divina ausencia de palabras y voces, al fin y al cabo. 

Solo dura por unos instantes, _por supuesto_.

“¿ _Qué_ _tendríamos_ que hacer, Dean...? Yo tengo un par de ideas. Hasta te las ilustro, si te da miedo el hablarlas.” Su voz destila desdén, condescendencia. Te está juzgando. Y no por las razones que lo ameritarían, todo lo contrario. Cruza sus largos y esbeltos brazos contra su pecho como si se estuviera conteniendo de hacerlo algo. Ni siquiera querés pensar _qué_. 

Porque ahí va otra vez, el hijo de _perra_. Sí, esto es jodido para _los dos_ , pero él no está haciendo _nada_ para hacerlo más llevadero, o ameno. No, no ayuda _en lo más mínimo_.

_Silencio._

_Silencio._

Volvés a desviar la mirada y lo apuñalás con los ojos, dejándole en claro que no te ponga a prueba, _que por favor_ no siga, que por _una vez_ te haga caso, maldita sea.

“Sos _muy amable_ , pero paso. Prefiero guardar la energía para mi futura conquista, hoy a la noche. _Gracias_ , de todas formas.” Es más que un golpe bajo y sucio, lo sabés. Pero de una forma retorcida, lo _gozás_. Una parte enferma dentro de vos siente un deleite vil, tóxico y venenoso ante sus celos. Otra parte siente ganas de vomitar. 

“Andate a la mierda.” Sentencia Sam con un siseo impotente, furibundo. Aprieta la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que hasta le empiezan a temblar los hombros y las manos. 

Te mordés el interior de las mejillas hasta que te arrancás un pedacito de carne y se te llena la boca de óxido y sal. Duele como la mierda, pero es una molestia bienvenida, te ayuda a enfocarte. 

Todo esto es demasiado. Tanto que hasta al mismo tiempo, de una manera trastornada, también termina siendo _insuficiente_. ¿Cómo carajos puede ser posible? Estás a _esto_ de que te saque de las casillas, porque debería ser imposible que puedas leerlo con tanta transparencia, que puedas _percibir tan_ nítidamente su exasperada y herida demanda por transformar todos esos _“Tendríamos.”_ en _“Deberíamos. Ahora. Ya.”_ Todo sería tan fácil si no tuvieras ni la más pálida idea…. 

Oh, sí, la ignorancia es un regalo. Éxtasis puro. 

Y porque en tu vida ya no existe ni un ápice de cordura, empezás a gritar por dentro todo lo que es _injusto_ y _no te merecés_ , porque de alguna forma tenés que _expulsar_ , purgarlo todo: en tu mente, le gritás que no debería dormir cuando vos estás despierto, no debería morderse los labios del modo en el que lo está haciendo _justo ahora_ , o agarrarse la cabeza con gesto encolerizando mientras se estira y deja que el jean se le baje y la camiseta se le suba y exponga su abdomen, su cadera... _No_. No debería suspirar, respirar, llamarte, _sonreírte_ , llorar, ponerse territorial, _celarte_ -por más de que te derritas con eso-, o demandar tu atención _todo_ el tiempo. 

Las cosas deberían ser diferentes. Se _supone_ que _tendrían_ que serlo.

De golpe, sentís el impulso irrefrenable de _parar_ , girarte hacia el y _chillarle_ que lo que _tendría_ que hacer es dejar de ser él, Sam, _Sammy_. _Tendría_ que dejar de hacer que lo amés y lo necesités tanto, _carajo_. Pero jamás lo hace, así que, lo mínimo que _sí_ _puede hacer_ , es cerrar el culo y darte un poco de _paz_. Valorar el esfuerzo que estás realizando para ser un hombre decente, para ser un buen hermano mayor; en vez de odiar tus elecciones con toda el alma. 

Pero el que cierra el culo sos vos. Porque podés ser muchas cosas, pero estúpido no: estás enamorado. Y si aprendiste algo en los años que tenés recorriendo esta loca tierra desquiciada, es que lo que se ama se _protege_. A toda costa. _Cueste_ lo que _cueste_. Y los límites son sanos y necesarios, sí, pero jamás lo herirías de forma irremediable, jamás le causarías un dolor irreparable. 

Reconocer que lo amás te perturba tanto como la primera vez que lo aceptaste. Si fuera por vos, te la pasarías todo el resto de tu vida metido en una cama, llorando en posición fetal hasta que el cielo se caiga a pedazos y todo implosione. Chau, hasta siempre. 

Hay _tanto_ que está _mal_ en lo que sentís, _tanto_. El problema no es el que te gusten los hombres tanto como las mujeres, no es una estúpida crisis de sexualidad e identidad, esa que ya creías establecida y moldeada. Es que Sam es tu _hermano_. Le cambiaste los pañales, lo viste _crecer_ , le curaste los raspones cuando se caía, lo sostuviste cuando le rompieron el corazón, protegiste todos sus pedazos cuando perdió a Jessica- para que cuando se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte, pudiera (re)armarse otra vez. 

_Es tu sangre_.

Pero él no parece consternardo en lo absoluto por ese hecho.

En cambio, gatea a tu cama todas las noches, buscándote, tentándote, probándote, _retándote_ ; como si fueras de fierro, como si pudieras resistirte a sus gestos, su cuerpo. A tus jodidos instintos. Y no, no te referís a tus instintos animales, a esos los podés controlar bastante bien, como ya te venís demostrando, _gracias al Universo_. Te referís a los instintos de cuidar, proteger, _amar_ —

 _y ahí está esa palabra, esa emoción, ese jodida_ sensación _, otra vez: el pulso que se te acelera, la percepción de que tu corazón es, súbitamente, cinco veces más grande, pesado y salvaje..._ —, 

acunar y adorar a tu hermano menor, intensificados y potenciados por el deseo y la lujuria.

Sos consciente de eso, y es espantoso, _fatídico_ — el saber que ya no hay nada de él que no te afecte: todo te captura, desde su simple presencia hasta el susurro más bajo. Ya no sos capaz de pensar en algo o _alguien más_ que no sea él, ya no tenés la _capacidad_ de ignorar sus gestos, su dulzura, sus abrazos, cada uno de sus _huesos_ ; no podés, simplemente _no podés_. Y sin embargo... eso no es lo peor. Porque el estar lejos de él, por el motivo o período de tiempo que sea, se siente diez veces peor. _Y eso_ te horroriza de formas en las que ningún monstruo jamás pudo hacerlo. Te da pánico, te _espanta_. 

¿Y si ya es tarde? ¿Qué pasa si de verdad es demasiado tarde como para arreglar lo que sea que está teniendo lugar entre ustedes? ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que la soga que tenés en el cuello terminé de ahorcarte…?

O peor, ¿qué pasa si la soga jamás llega a ahorcarte? ¿Cuánto tiempo encerraría ese concepto de interminable fatalidad?

El coche se tambalea bruscamente y te trae de vuelta a la realidad. Sacudís la cabeza. Intentás concentrarte en la ruta, pero los ojos se te empañan por las lágrimas. Apretás los dientes hasta que te duele la garganta y la nuca, hasta que esa _cosa_ en el pecho te late tanto como el pulso. Te centrás en todo, todo menos en que tu _hermano_ vuelve a suspirar melancólicamente, en que vuelve a lamerse los labios; te mira de soslayo y se _mastica_ los bordes de la boca.

_Silencio._

_Silencio._

_Silencio._

_Silencio._

**_T_** ** _rueno_**.

El cielo gris, el frío del atardecer, la ruta desierta, el olor a cuero del Impala, el de la tierra húmeda, la fragancia visceral de ustedes dos juntos encerrados en el espacio reducido del coche... se siente súbitamente como una sentencia a muerte, como el final de un pacto... El principio del final, un nuevo Apocalípsis aullando y golpeando las puertas de la realidad. 

No sabés cómo, ni del todo bien el por qué, pero de golpe, en este instante, junto con el trueno que estalla contra la tierra... algo se te termina de romper, se hace pedazos. Casi que no podés contener más las lágrimas, el nudo entre las cuerdas vocales termina por estrangularte y jadeás un sonido entre sollozo y lamento que no sabías que eras capaz de crear. 

  
_Silencio_.

 ** _Trueno_**.

La existencia te perfora el pecho en dos, no hay forma de escapar. El desenlace al que le temés -y al mismo tiempo anhelás-, es ineludible, inexorable; su naturaleza inevitable te marea y genera vértigo. 

El compromiso de lo que sentís se te desploma encima como veinte camiones repletos de plomo: esto no es temporal, no se va a quedar estático. Ya no podés ahogarlo con alcohol, mujeres, matando o llorando, como hasta ahora. _Esto_ , está vivo desde _siempre_. 

Desde que lo fuiste a buscar a la Universidad.

Desde que dijo tu nombre con ese estertor incrédulo cuando te le tiraste encima en su departamento, cuando sentiste el calor de su cuerpo chocando contra el tuyo... 

Desde que lo tuviste con vos todas las noches, otra vez.

Desde que lo viste por primera vez en los brazos de tu madre, tal vez.

Y ya no podés más. 

Lo querés todo. No podés soportar ni un día más así. No querés amor a cuenta gotas, de alguien más. No querés _pedazos_ cada vez que se pueda. Lo querés _todo_ de Sam, _desde_ que Sam te dio ese beso fugaz, no más que un pico accidental, cuando tenía diez años y vos catorce y lo hiciste durar más de lo legal argumentando que te tomó por sorpresa.

 _“Hey, Sammy, está todo bien: fue un accidente, no pasa nada. Somos hermanos, Sam y Dean Winchester, el mejor equipo. Para siempre, sin importar lo que pase.”_

Lo único con la capacidad para frenar este tren descarrilado habría sido que _esto_ solo fuera de tu parte… si toda esta mierda fuera solo enfermedad tuya..., serías el único que estaría sufriendo, y con eso podrías existir. Ser quién sos te enseñó a respirar a través del dolor, la impotencia, la resignación y la agonía. 

Pero Sam también tiene ojeras. Sammy también está tomando demasiado alcohol, últimamente... Hay tormento en sus ojos, aparece una fractura nueva en su personalidad por cada rechazo que le infligís... Y él no está luchando por controlarse, no está ocultando lo que siente, lo que le pasa, lo que _necesita_. 

Pero vos sí, se supone que lo hagas hasta tu último latido: sos el hermano mayor, es tu _deber_ cuidarlo. Juraste protegerlo de _todo_ , _siempre._ Eso no te excluye. Y sin embargo, sos _vos_ quién lo está lastimando esta vez. ¿No se supone que también deberías cuidarlo de eso? Es tu deber protegerlo..., pero, al final, ¿de qué se supone que debés resguárdalo: ¿de _vos_ o de lo que _sentís_?

También hay una realidad que es imposible de obviar. Aunque sabés muy bien que quieren decir todas estas tortuosas señales que no deja de dispararte ni por un segundo— 

_miradas furtivas, toques para nada indirectos, labios humedecidos; lengua inquieta, cuerpo nervioso, desesperado—_ …,

no vas a rendirte. No _podés_ bajar la guardia. Aunque eso no te deje respirar, aunque te quieras arrancar la piel… no vas a bajar la guardia. Porque podés desearlo como jamás se debería desear a un hermano, sí, pero no podés actuar, _accionar_ , _concretar_ dicho deseo. Sammy siempre va a ser sagrado para vos, siempre va a representar todo lo que _debe_ estar fuera de tu alcance.

_Trueno_.

Así que van a estar atrapados en este purgatorio de _tal vez_ , _grises_ , _ensueños_ , ilusiones y alucinaciones, indefinidamente… si depende de vos.

_Silencio_.

“Dean...” El murmullo asfixiado de tu hermano te saca de tu introspección/castigo con un latigazo limpio. Hay un cambio radical en su tono de voz. Lo mirás, asustado, con la presión de _todo_ estrujándote desde cada rincón real e imaginario que compone tu anatomía porque _sabés_ que él también lo descifró. No tenés idea de cómo es posible, pero lo _comprendió_ , conoce _cual_ es la única salida. Y lo que ves te golpea los pulmones como solo la fatalidad puede hacerlo: tiene los ojos llorosos, la cara encrespada por un padecimiento que te es _tan_ familiar... Las manos le tiemblan, el cuerpo _entero_ le tiembla. “Ya no puedo fingir más. _Perdón_ , pero ya no puedo seguir con toda esta mierda. _No quiero_.”

Sus ojos te excavan los huesos. Todo lo que no dijo pero que está _ahí_ , en el trasfondo de sus palabras, te sacude como una bomba nuclear: hoy se termina todo. 

_Hoy empieza todo._

No sabés cuál de las dos opciones te da más pánico. 

Mirás su cuello, sus pómulos, la carne que sabés que va a estar caliente _si_ la tocás. Y es _tortura_ , porque también sabés cómo van a arder tus tendones cuando él te acaricie. Necesitás que _te toque_ casi más que el tocarlo vos a él, en estos momentos. 

Fijás los ojos en la ruta, los cerrás, los volvés a abrir. Intercambiás el foco de tu atención entre el cemento y la agonía que cincela el rostro de tu hermano, y... 

No podés. 

Y sin embargo, _si podrías_. Existe una _posibilidad_ … 

No. 

No, _no_. 

_No_. 

No podés. _No está bien_. No podés _hacerle_ esto, _no_ a _él_. 

Pero sólo te hace falta ver sus ojos para darte cuenta de que, por primera vez en tu existencia, esto ya no depende de vos. No es a vos a quién le corresponde tener el control: esta vez te toca perderlo, _cederlo_. 

Es _Sammy_. A _él_ le corresponde dar el salto. 

Porque te conoce, porque _sabe_ que a pesar de todo, no sos _capaz_ ; no podés, sería _abuso_ , aprovecharte de él... Y es un límite que _jamás_ vas a traspasar, algo que no podés rodear desde ningún ángulo. Tenés miedo de arruinarlo todo. Así que, Sammy _debe_ tomar el control, _necesitás_ que te de permiso: que deje la puerta entreabierta, que tire la primera piedra. Y esta vez, no vas a poder negarle nada, porque todo lo que él te pide es ley, siempre fue así. Siempre _va_ a ser así. Porque todo lo que él quiso, quiere y quiera se lo vas a dar, porque nunca fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte para decirle que no, en realidad... 

_Silencio_.

 ** _Trueno_**.

Por primera vez en años, te dejás _sentir_ sin tapujos, filtros o culpa. 

Sentís la tensión, la calma antes del desastre… soltás todas tus bestias, las liberas de sus cadenas: el consentimiento siempre fue vital para vos, pero ahora tiene una connotación sublime: Sam va a dejar que te entierres como una aguja en el brazo de un drogadicto, como un cuchillo de plata en el corazón de un monstruo. Necesitás _morderlo_ hasta hacerlo sangrar, besarlo hasta romperte y _fragmentarlo_ , tocarlo hasta que se te caigan los dedos, chuparlo hasta que no te quede más saliva. Necesitás hacerlo gemir, jadear como una virgen que chorrea ante el más mínimo contacto. Necesitás hacerlo gritar todos y cada uno de esos deseos ocultos y no tan ocultos, todos y cada uno de esos jodidos _Dean_ que está mordiendo entre sus dientes _justo_ ahora, sentado a tu lado, mirándote con pupilas demasiado honestas, _desnudas_. 

¿Cómo es posible que una persona de casi dos metros pueda verse tan _tierna_? Por Dios, esa expresión de cachorro perdido debería ser imposible de lograr para un gigante como él. Pero hay algo más ahí, titilando en sus ojos, saltando desde sus pómulos hasta su nariz respingada, enganchándose en su boca delicada, _suave_... No te cabe ninguna duda de que lo _sabe_ , de que _comprende_ el cambio en tu lenguaje corporal. De alguna forma, no tenés idea de cómo, casi que estás seguro de que lo puede _oler_. Sabe que no hay vuelta atrás. Ya _eligió_ que no haya vuelta atrás: _no quiere_ , no lo piensa ni se le cruza por la cabeza. Va a sarcarte el pasado y escarificarte el futuro que querés; los dos, encastrados noche, día, tarde, mañana... Solo Sammy y vos en contra de todo el jodido sistema solar, de la _mismísima gravedad_. Se le nota como si llevara un cartel de neón puesto.

Y vos vas a arrancarle sus fantasías de la misma forma en que vas a desenterrarle el sudor de la carne y la carne de los huesos.

**_Trueno._ **

**_Trueno._ **

**_Trueno._ **

Inhalás fuerte.

Cedés el control. 

Caés a sus pies, lo dejás todo atrás, mandás todo a la mierda. 

Aflojás los dedos sobre el volante, lo mirás un solo segundo y le _suplicás_ que te libere, que lo haga de una vez por todas, porque si no te vas a morir.

Y todo termina y empieza algo nuevo: Sam prácticamente se arroja hacia vos, agarra el volante del Impala y lo hace frenar, casi derrapar, contra la banquina. 

Te arranca las manos del volante y su peso llega a destino, se te sienta a horcajadas, hace de tus muslos su trono. Te guía las manos y hace que traspasen ropa, límites, moralidades y leyes naturales. De golpe, en un gesto que es _demasiado_ y al mismo tiempo _muy poco_ , hundís los dedos en su culo duro, firme, caliente, _terso_ y áspero a la vez; sus vellos te acarician las yemas de los dedos, los mismos que le manosean la raja entre las nalgas…, escarbando, _profanando_. Sam está en _todos_ lados, muerde, gime, toca, investiga, marca y _coloniza_ cada porción de vos que puede alcanzar hasta que _raspa_ y lastima.

“Gracias, _gracias_. Está todo bien, Dean. Dios, _todo va a estar más que bien_.” Y lo dice como si le estuviera rezando a una Deidad, no como si te estuviera hablando a vos, el viejo y conocido Dean... Empezás a despedazarte entre tus dedos, contra su cuerpo. La profundidad de su voz te calcina, _mutila_. “No importa nada, solo vos y yo. _Justo_ como _estamos_. No te das una idea de… _por supuesto_ que te doy permiso, siempre lo tuviste, _siempre te lo di_. Te necesito, Dean, _te amo_.”

Y ese es el último clavo en tu ataúd. 

Un brindis por la vida y sus caminos inescrutables, salud. 

“Mierda, _Sam_...” Le sacás la campera, el buzo y la camiseta con tirones enloquecidos, enardecido. La ropa se desprende, desaparece, _qué importa_. Casi que te hacés religioso, porque _debe_ ser alguna clase de milagro divino que los pantalones de ambos se evaporen, que al fin ambos se vean reducidos a un manojo de carne, venas y sangre impactando y accidentándose contra el cuerpo del otro. “Yo… _Yo también_ , yo también te…”

“Shhh, lo sé. No te preocupés, _lo sé_.”

Y todo se vuelve un delirio, no sos realmente _consciente_ de nada, te dejás ser. Te dejás consumir. Debe ser por eso que Sam te interrumpió, porque quiere escuchartelo decir en un momento de mayor lucidez, donde estén _presentes_ y el peso y la trascendencia de todo lo que está pasando se haya hospedado en ambos con toda sus consecuencias y responsabilidades, esas que te hacen saber que no se puede borrar o cambiar lo que ya fue hecho. 

Y está bien. Cuando eso pase, vas a seguir ahí, con él. Vas a decírselo una y mil veces, si es necesario. Y aunque no lo sea. Aunque se te suba la bilis hasta la garganta porque te es un concepto ajeno y conocido, al mismo tiempo, aunque el miedo y la inseguridad se entrelacen hasta hacerte sentir su esclavo... Sam tiene razón, ya no importa nada más que esto, _ustedes_.

Así que besás, arañás, _declarás_ , demandás, y _amoldás_ cada pedazo de piel y carne que lo compone con manos, cintura, pelvis y pecho; con la incipiente barba que tenés desde hace una semana. Los últimos estertores del sol ingresan de lleno por tu lado de la ventanilla, te permiten ver con claridad cómo dejás miles de senderos dibujados como por fuego sobre su tórax, su cuello, sus clavículas, su mandíbula, su boca... hasta en sus brazos, cada vez que le besás los poros, los lunares y cortes ya cicatrizados del último caso. 

Sam se convierte en agua dulce, agua salada, todo tipo de néctares existentes en este mundo. Se te resbala entre los dedos, se revuelca sobre tus papilas gustativas, te cubre los dientes. Y lo absorbés entero, te hidratas con su esencia, con su ser. Los químicos se mezclan: el aire está corrompido por el gaseoso e invasivo olor a neumáticos quemados, fricción y asfalto, el regusto _cálido_ del aliento de Sam en tu nariz y tu transpiración filtrándose a través de ambos…, pieles viciosas, atestadas de alquimias ocultas, pecados, instintos primarios.

Mierda, estás _ardiendo_ , te estás _chamuscando_ ; los ligamentos te rugen, el sistema nervioso central palpita _descontroladamente_ contra tu estructura ósea. Sam es _demasiado_ , te está reviviendo desde adentro hacia afuera, y viceversa, con un ímpetu _demoledor_. Pero vos siempre te sentiste como algo _insuficiente_ , estuviste muerto por dentro por lo que ahora parece una _eternidad_ … Así que está bien, es _magnífico;_ se ensamblan, se _complementan_ : donde vos sos desierto y sequía, Sam es huracán y lluvia que _(re)_ genera vida. Su vaivén se rebalsa por tus contornos, sus roces azotan e inauguran tu tierra para invadir todo lo que construye tu identidad. 

Y esto es tan _conocido_ — la forma en la que se incitan al unísono... Es precisamente igual a como son día a día, a como combaten al otro, a como se reconcilian, a cómo siempre están preparados a arriesgarlo literalmente _todo_ por seguir juntos, _unidos_. Pensaste que se iba a sentir extraño, el intercambiar este tipo de caricias y manoseos. Pero no, no lo es; para nada.

Lo besás con la misma agresiva letalidad con la que atacás a la oscuridad y sus engendros, Sam te muerde y deja chupones con el mismo ahínco formidable con el que investiga, indaga y rastrea hasta llegar al núcleo, la verdad, de cada caso. Estruja su pija contra tu estómago con una insistencia caprichosa que conocés de sobra, chorrea de una manera _hermosa_ contra tu vientre; sentís su pre-semen deslizándose sobre tus huevos, dejando rastros sobre su propio abdomen, y, ¿cómo se supone que durés aunque sea _cinco jodidos minutos_ cuando se ondula de la forma en la que lo está haciendo, oscilando caderas, pelvis y muslos como si le dependiera la vida de ello?

Tu propia verga está que explota, reclamando miles de cosas, tirana; se derrama por todos lados entre _sus_ testículos, contra el agujero negro que domina y sostiene el eje más íntimo de _su_ universo, el más primitivo..., ese al que nadie, _jamás_ , logró alcanzar, _penetrar_. 

Hasta hoy. Hasta vos. 

Tu cuerpo y el de Sam solo piden muerte, vida, coexistencia, absolución, redención, justicia, _condena_ y renacimiento. Sus ojos te atacan y vos los dejás, esperás a que sea tu turno, pero mientras tanto, le robás chances. Clavás los dedos en su cintura, en su espalda, en el hueso dulce, entre los omóplatos, donde sea que puedas dejar tus huellas. En respuesta, sentís sus uñas contra tu nuca, raspándote el cuero cabelludo, los hombros, el pecho, donde sea que él pueda dejar _sus_ sellos. 

Siguen siendo Sam y Dean, pero también son más: son catástrofe, terremoto, tempestad, las fuerzas del caos dinamitando y extinguiendo la _médula ósea_ de la consciencia cósmica, de la existencia _misma_. Y sí, estás delirando, pero, ¿qué importa? El sol podría convertirse en una gigante roja justo en este preciso instante, podría quedarte ocho minutos en la faz de la tierra, y aceptarías el final con los brazos abiertos. Metafóricamente hablando, claro, porque nada tendría el poder de alejar tus brazos, cualquier parte de tu cuerpo, de Sam. 

_Trueno_. 

_Silencio_. 

_Trueno_. 

**_Relámpago_**.

La lluvia empieza a golpear el Impala. 

No sabés cómo, pero de un momento a otro, Sam tiene los dedos de tu mano derecha dentro de su boca. Los chupa y lame como si estuviera sediento y lo único que pudiera calmarle fuera la sal del sudor de ambos, que ahora impregna todo trozo de piel. Un rayo aúlla, retumba e impacta no muy lejos de ustedes justo cuando algo de similar naturaleza te atraviesa entre los pulmones con una puntada que te deja sin aliento; todo sofoco, padecimiento y _dependencia_. 

La tormenta queda suspendida sobre el pueblo en el que están, erradica la poca luz que lograba emanar el sol moribundo por el oeste, hace unos minutos; el firmamento es engullido y todo lo que queda es penumbra, la furia pura y dura de la Madre Tierra, que se desata sin ningún tipo de pudor contra la superficie terrestre..., como el hambre con el que sumergís un dedo dentro de Sam, como los primeros ecos de la discusión entre la piel y la elasticidad que se le exige a los músculos, como el primer impacto que sentís al encajar, _al fin_ , en algún maldito lugar... Al fin encontraste un templo, un santuario.

Por primera vez en tu vida, te sentís buscado, encontrado y _rescatado_. Todo al mismo tiempo.

No hay coordinación, ni advertencias, tampoco palabras cariñosas: los dos saben lo que sienten, los dos tienen más que en claro que esta vez no está destinada a ser serena, amable. _Esto_ no tiene nada de _normal_ o benévolo. No es una caricia para curar de una vez por todas esa antigua sutura infectada, _no_. _Esto_ es abrir esa lesión con cuchillas hechas de colmillos porque, ahora que se sabe que esa herida jamás va a sanar, ¿qué sentido tiene esforzarse en cerrarla, disfrazarla? 

Así que dejan que todo lo que hierve en su interior ladre hacia la luna: que sangre, que taladre con la misma intensidad que una neuralgia terminal. _Esto_ es echarle sal: Sam por fuera, vos por dentro; para confirmar que siguen vivos, que lo que está pasando, después de todo, es cierto, _real_. 

No hay más lubricación y preparativo que tres dedos—

 _hasta el fondo, rasguñando la superficie de los tejidos, acorralando hasta dejar sin ningún tipo de escape a esa chispa que tiene el potencial de transformarse en bomba nuclear. La misma que estalla y se propaga como lava cuando la_ sometés _y los circuitos fallan: todo se vuelve tensión, estática...,_ electricidad—,

impregnados de saliva. Tuya, de Sam, de ambos, ¿qué importa? _Ambas_ fueron construidas por el mismo ADN. 

No usan preservativo. Los dos se conocen de memoria, está implícito que este acto no se va a llevar a cabo de ninguna otra forma, con ninguna otra persona: deberían protegerse de otras cosas, es verdad. Están siendo irresponsables, inconscientes... pero, sinceramente, es el menor de los males. No pueden pensar racionalmente, no ahora. Quieren sentirse hasta quedarse en carne viva, reconfigurados por el mismo dolor, moldeados _por el mismo dolor_ que los alumbró en este planeta. No importa quién sea la gasolina y quién el fuego, no cuando los dos van a calcinarse hasta redefinir el concepto de iluminación, de lo que se concibe como gloria pura.

Sam desencastra tus dedos de sus entrañas y los conduce hasta su pene, lo encerrás en un puño hermético. Casi que no te da tiempo a deleitarte de la impresión de, _al fin_ , tener su magnífico, malcriado y llorón miembro _literalmente_ en la palma de tu mano, porque de un momento al otro, te agarra la pija, se alza sobre ella, _sobre vos_ , y aterriza con todo el peso de su anatomía. Te absorbe con una desesperación que no recordás haberle percibido antes, con un calor indómito; tendones que se tensan, una opresión que jamás sentiste en el pasado, con nadie.

Sam gime un lamento afónico y agudo al mismo tiempo, se queda sentado sobre _toda_ tu pija, con la cabeza echada para atrás, o lo más que puede en el espacio reducido dentro del Impala; el tiempo se cancela a través de esa acción, donde él no hace más que comprimirte en su núcleo. De a poco, como si todavía no pudiera creer lo que está pasando, comienza a oscilarse de atrás hacia adelante y a refregarse alrededor tuyo, contra vos, con un ritmo que advertís en todo el esqueleto cada vez que contrae todos los músculos de su culo. Logra que forcés un sonido entre graznido, asfixia y gruñido. 

Cerrás los ojos con tanta vehemencia que ves puntos rojos y blancos danzar y rebotar contra tus párpados… El tiempo se suspende en un loop donde Sam usa tu verga para esculpir entre sus entrañas un rincón exclusivamente para vos, un lugar al que ya llamás hogar, una sensación a la que ya considerás tu morada, _seguridad completa_. ¿Acaso alguien, alguna vez, tuvo la entrega que se necesita para regalarte algo como esto? No. Jamás. Se te saltan las lágrimas.

“ _Sam_ ,” no te queda ni un poco de defensas u orgullo como para negar que soltás su nombre con un sollozo estrangulado. De hecho, ni siquiera te queda la suficiente sangre en el cerebro como para tener filtro vocal, porque de repente estás soltando palabras que no deberían encontrar su existencia fuera de tu cuerpo… “¿Qué estamos haciendo? Ahora no hay vuelta atrás, _mierda_ , ¿cómo…?”

“Ni te _atrevás_ a arrepentirte, no de _esto_.” Sam acelera el ritmo, las ondulaciones dejan de ser tentativas, experimentales, y se vuelven secas, confiadas, tercas. Te obliga a abrir los ojos, a mirarlo de lleno al mismo tiempo que te abraza los hombros y lame tu boca, que está entreabierta en un rictus a mitad de camino entre euforia y avidez. Te das cuenta de que todavía tenés su miembro asegurado en el interior de tu puño cuando el placer se vuelve puro filo, y, por unos segundos desesperantes, lo apretás demás; tu otra mano le envuelve la baja espalda y lo ceñís contra tu torso. “No cuando sos _todo_ lo que siempre quise y _necesité_ , Dean, por favor…”

“ _No_ , no lo entendés, Sam…” 

“No hace falta que entien….”

Movés la mano de su espalda para agarrarle el pelo, exponiendo su garganta para vos. Todo su cuerpo se paraliza, lo sentís temblar por el esfuerzo que le supone el contenerse, por no poder hacerlo algo, lo que sea. Pero necesitás que lo comprenda, que sepa lo que esto significa para vos, _para él_. Así que apretás los dientes y le espetás: “ _Jamás_ _en tu perra vida_ vuelvas a siquiera _pensar_ que me arrepiento de _esto_.” 

“Entonces no entiendo…”

“Eso es lo que intento explicarte: Sam, ahora no hay vuelta atrás, _sos mío_.” Lento, con movimientos _vulgares_ , cobrás vida a su alrededor: bajás tu puño hasta que su prepucio no puede retraerse más y deja al descubierto ese glande con el que soñaste tantas veces que ya perdiste la cuenta, escupís sobre él para mezclar saliva y pre-semen y empezás a masturbarlo como se debe; le sujetás la nuca con un agarre bruto, abrís la boca, mordés el primero de muchos chupones y empezás a embestir contra y dentro de su fuego líquido y, cuando sus manos te presionan a más no poder contra él, lo sentís _chorrear_ , convulsionar y gimotear dos octavas más agudo de lo que alguna vez le escuchaste. No es de extrañar que la voz te salga más grave y ronca de lo usual cuando le susurrás obscena y húmedamente al oído, sos humano: “Ahora sos mío y _nadie más_ va a poder tenerte.”

“Bien, _perfecto_ : siempre fui tuyo, de la misma forma que vos siempre fuiste _mío_.” Sammy redobla tu apuesta y comienza a cabalgarte con _propósito_ , salvaje, sin fineza ni coherencia y _Dios_ , logra que lo penetrés como un animal. Casi que te inquieta la posibilidad de estar desgarrándole algo por dentro, querés preguntarle si está bien, decirle que se tranquilice un poco; pero Sam no deja de gemir, retorcerse y asentir con la cabeza con tanto fervor como para chocarse la coronilla contra el techo del Impala varias veces, _siseando_ guarradas sin cesar. “Dean, _necesito_ más, quiero que duela, que arda. Marcame de adentro hacia afuera, por favor…” 

Así que, hacés lo que te pide, como siempre. Le mordés los labios mientras la tormenta, los truenos y los rayos envuelven el coche. El aliento y el calor que ambos desprenden empapan y empañan todas las ventanas. El coche va a oler a ustedes, sexo, semen y _pecado_ por días enteros. 

No podés respirar. El corazón te late a destiempo y cada algunos segundos te agarra _tal_ taquicardia que no te parece descabellada la idea de terminar sufriendo un infarto en cualquier momento. El pulso se te petrifica entre los pulmones, comprimiéndolos. La poca sangre que no tenés acumulada y concentrada en tu erección -esa que está más dura y tensa _ahora_ de lo que estuvo aquella vez, cuando esa chica te puso viagra en la bebida (historia para otro momento)-, se te agolpa en la cara hasta que las mejillas y la frente arden y _pican_ ante el más mínimo roce de las ráfagas de aire que se filtran por todos lados. 

Esto es todo lo que soñaste y más, todo lo que anhelaste. Estás tan cerca del orgasmo que ya podés sentir como el placer corre desaforado, sí, pero con una meta fija en tus instintos. Te acorrala las entrañas contra los testículos, gozo y dolor jugando sobre el doble filo de querer eyacular de una vez por todas y no querer hacerlo jamás. Los músculos del vientre casi que se te acalambran mientras lo seguís penetrando, mientras intentás con todas tus fuerzas aguantar hasta que el acabe primero. El esfuerzo te quita el poco aliento que no se te exilia con cada exhalación, la cabeza empieza a darte vueltas. Dios, ¿es posible desmayarse mientras cogés? Jamás te pasó. 

Tampoco es como si tuvieras la capacidad de recordarlo, si así fue. No con Sam brincando como un conejo hiperactivo y encafeinado sobre tu verga, contrayéndose sin piedad a tu alrededor, al ritmo de su corazón, al que sentís como acribilla los músculos y piel de su nuca y cuello, palpitando contra la palma transpirada de tu mano; o contra tu otra mano, la que sigue masturbándolo sin ningún tipo de coordinación. Al menos hasta que él te la saca de ahí con un manotazo impaciente y la lleva hasta su garganta, donde te muestra justo lo que necesita: que aprietes, que cierres los dedos alrededor de su garganta. Le clavás los dientes en el hombro derecho hasta hacerlo sangrar: primero tiene que acabar él, rogás contra su piel para que no le falte mucho, no das más.   
Pero no es de mucha ayuda, sinceramente, porque Sammy deja escapar una risita estrangulada y asfixiada al mismo tiempo que acepta todo lo que le das y exigís con una obediencia que _jamás_ tuvo antes. Su cuerpo continúa devorándote por completo, una y otra vez, de arriba hacia abajo, de adelante hacia atrás, en sincronía con los franeleos que hace para que su miembro se refriegue contra todo tu torso y estómago, hasta que _toda_ conexión es incisiva y raspa exactamente _igual_ que el asfalto resquebrajado de los patios/estacionamientos que tenían los hoteluchos al borde de la ruta en los que jugabas con Sam, cada vez que tu padre salía de cacería y él quedaba a tu cargo, a tu cuidado. 

Sí, es más que probable que sigas delirando por la falta de oxígeno, pero se siente igual, hasta casi que _huele_ igual, también: calor, concreto, carne insolada, sudor, sal y _fricción_.

La lengua de Sam busca el interior de tu boca y vos te abrís en dos para él, le lamés los dientes, el paladar... y de golpe, un desasosiego violento te habita, manipulan tus movimientos: de algún modo, en un enredo de rodillas, codos y golpes para nada bienvenidos, agarrás a Sammy por las caderas y lo arrojás en el asiento trasero; te acomodás sobre él y, _si_. 

Tanto Sam como vos surgen hacia el otro con renovada determinación, todo fiereza, devoción y _alegría_. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te sentiste así...? No podés recordarla, así que te concentrás en el presente: costillas contra costillas, tus muslos empujando el dorso trasero de los suyos; tu cadera, pelvis y verga latigando su interior, todo lo que está pegado a vos. Su pene empieza a llorar libremente, aplastado como está entre el abdomen de ambos; sus piernas infinitas te rodean y encierran con toda la energía que poseen sus músculos y tendones. Se te cruza por la mente el desenredarlas para alzarte sobre el y así poder penetrarlo mejor, exprimirle la próstata hasta que convulsione y _llore_... Pero cuando intentás hacerlo, Sam no te deja, niega con la cabeza. Comprendés que así están perfectos, que así penetrarlo duele más, hace todo más real. Así que te quedás justo como estás, aplastando a tu hermano menor con todo tu peso, cerniéndote sobre él como una sombra. Le comés la boca, mordés cada pedazo suyo que podés alcanzar, empujás hacia y dentro de él sin control, con el único fin de marcarlo, de dejar una huella imposible de erradicar... Una huella que vas a renovar todas las veces que te sea posible, hasta dejarla impresa en carne viva, si es necesario. 

Y Sam ríe, llora, todo junto, a la vez. Encuentra cada una de tus estocadas con una gula que debería empezar a menguar, a esta altura del partido. Sin embargo, pareciera que recién empezara a dejarla en libertad, insaciable. Gime, solloza y suelta expresiones que no tienen sentido, sonidos que parecen tanto insultos como plegarias; no sabés distinguirlos. De una u otra forma, reflejan lo que vos sentís, también: este momento es victoria y eternidad encarnada en el acto humano más antiguo que existe. Y van a seguir recreándolo hasta que se pudran, hasta que se conviertan en polvo del polvo, ceniza de las cenizas; hasta el final de los finales, sea cuando sea que pase eso. 

En el nombre del Padre y la Madre de ambos, de todas las criaturas que Sammy y vos mandaron al infierno...

**_Trueno._ **

**_Relámpago_**.

_Amén_.


End file.
